Darkness & Brightness dont combine, right?
by 123brisakurai
Summary: In a school were fantasy creatures are use as battle objects and humans as their owners and controllers, 2 hearts of different worlds are going to be the difference in the school by falling in love without them noticing. "Misaki Takahashi, you were selected to be the Chibtuk of the Hatalibur, Akihiko Usami, one of the top students of Arts & magic High school" -I suck in summaries
1. Chapter 1

**DARKNESS** and **BRIGHTNESS**

**Don't Combine! **_**right?**_

**Prologue**

Misaki blew his long bangs out of his eyes. Adjusting his white tie, he looked at his counselor with innocents, though that from the inside he was cursing him, "Why did you call me Mr. Toko?" he muttered darkly. Of all places he didn't want to be in the councilor room in this exact day, he knew exactly why he was call but he wouldn't believe it until he heard it. He prayed it wouldn't be what he thought.

"Misaki Takahashi, you were selected to be the Chibtuk of the Hatalibur, Akihiko Usami, one of the students of arts & Magic high school"

_Fuck_

Looks like it was what he thought. Unfortunately. Of all Chibtuks, just why was _he _chosen to be Akihikos. He had heard rumors that he didn't care if he was badly hurt or his opponent about to die; he just wanted to win, at any cost! that his main goal was to be #1, "But Akihiko Usami is a high level Hatalibur," Misaki said hoping it will change Mr. Tokos mined, "And I'm a high level for a Takuun,"  
"That's why Misaki," the man stud up from his sit putting all his attention to the papers that were in front of him reading the name of the chosen for Misaki, _Akihiko Usami, level 9, #3 best at using Dark magic. Don't confront him alone if possible stay together with a friend in battle field. good grades. good student in class. Age 16, birthday April, 10, 1997… Bla, Bla, Bla…_

Mr. Toko started to walk towards the lean body of Misaki and gave him the papers, well he actually slam the papers in his chest. "You are a High Chibtuk of Takuun, black and white magic, and because of that you are chosen for Akihiko Usami,"

"You make no sense"

"Just think about it Misaki," Both guys look to the door behind them that reviled an older man with sun glasses, gray hair, and black suit, _crap_, Misaki thought. It was the director of Art & Magic high school, what the hell was he doing here? and it annoyed Misaki more because both of them didn't have a really good relationship, "that's if you can think," he continued, "because by looking at your grades, I don't think you can"

'_Fuck you old man'_ Misaki wanted to say it to the man behind him but he knew what will happen if he did, "why think if the answer can be told by both of you," Misaki said without looking at the man in the back of him anymore, "so answer, why was I chosen for a Hatalibur when I'm for a Takuun," he could hear the chuckles behind him, it irritated him so much, "Because my dear Misaki, your dark magic can help Akihiko to go from #3 to #1 of his kind. And it might help to understand if how all this generations of teaching has been right or if we can do it grater and better than our ancestors, we might even be able to understand why or how our first kings did this magnificent school for us and only us… You know the legend right? Misaki "

Yes, he knew it very well; this school was mad generations ago by two brothers that were able to control dark and white magic, Hatalibur and Canakelus, they had come from an unknown place and for an unknown reason or so people say. But other people had say, that they were running away from their home were they wanted to kill their little sister, Takuun, who had the power to control both darkness and white magic. They had arrive at this place where they build a little house to live, for some years they lived peacefully until other people started to move close to them, but they weren't really people; some had tails and animal ears, others had wings, peaks, claws, paws, etc. but if that wasn't enough this creatures were able to do magic such as controlling water or fire, even the air! Some were able to heal while others hurt. That's when the oldest of the brothers, Hatalibur, knew that these creatures were just like them (except for the animal traits of course) and called them _Chibtuk._ And if it wasn't already to amazing, humans started to appear, and these humans were actually able to do the same as them! With all this new information the youngest brother, Canakelus, became with an idea to learn more about their own powers and this new creature's nature, so he spread his idea around this new people. Some people agreed to this while others weren't so sure if it was a good thing to do. But there were more people that agreed, mostly humans, and so they began to build what's now the school of Arts &Magic. Everything was well except that the two brothers weren't counting on their little sister to be against their ideas and who they had to be protecting, but it didn't matter to her to be protected by _them_. In her opinion everything they were doing was slaving the creatures just because they didn't look like them, humans, she thought it was unfair and inhuman of their part, that they had to stop before they did something they will regret! But they didn't…

No one knows the rest of the story. What happen to their little sister? Did she stay with them? Did she run away? Did she help some of the creatures escape? All this questions haven't been answer and never will.

"But knowing this stup- this story isn't answering my question!" Misaki demand, he was really losing his patients with both men and what can he do? O yea, nothing, he was basically a slave for the school, especially him because Chibtuks like Misaki was really rear case. His older brother, Takahiro, was a full white magic (light) Chibtuk, he had got it from their mother, while in another hand Misaki was half black and white (darkness and Light) but he use mostly white, the darkness he got it from his father who was a human Hatalibur and the brightness from his mother that was a Chibtuk of light. Yup, his father had fell in love with his Chibtuk and got married and had 2 kids, unfortunately both of Misakis parents had died 8 years ago in a car accident and that's how his older brother and him ended up in their grandfathers house where _his _chilled hood was not quite happy. Misaki didn't even want to remember what he had to live in that house of hell, but luckily at the age of 13 he left that house and went to live with his aunt who looked slyly like his mother, that's where he could call a house a home, but maybe not anymore because of this bullshit that was happening now, "you test the same thing years ago with your own son and it didn't ended up like you wanted, so why try it again?" he asked without looking at the man in front nor back of him.

"True, it ended up wrong," the man that was once in back of Misaki was now in front him with Mr. Toko and he was not happy and neither was he angry, he was blank. Scary for others, but not for him anymore, all the years he had seen the old man's face had gotten him used to it, "It was a tragedy what happen to my son, falling in love with that _thing_…"

_CRACK!_

Two windows had exploded next to Misaki and none of the pieces of the glass had passed near Misaki or the 2 mans in front of him, "what's were you saying?" Misaki demanded with a threating smirked in his face. Both man's faces didn't change but Misaki could feel their fear, and he love it. "What I mean," the man continued, "is that this time is different and it will work and you have no choice but agree,"

"Did I even have a choice to begin with?"

"no," both man answer at the same time with a series town, not catching the sarcasm of Misaki's question.

Misaki started to walk away but before that, he knew he had to steel use his good manners and respect his oldest even though he hated both of them, that's how his mother educated him, "good evening Mr. Toko and..." he hesitated for a second but he ended his fraise without looking back at both mans, O how much he hated them, "And be healthy, Grandfather,"

'Hope you die soon old man' was what he actually wanted to say.

* * *

**YAY! so I'm starting a new story XD**

**But I still need to finish my other one :(**

**Nah its okay, I can balance both... I hope**

**Soooo did you like it? are you confuse in something? if you are tell me pleas C: but its really normal to be confuse in the first chapter :P (well for me it is)**

**As you can see I'm starting with Misaki a little (a little?) Out of character, but with time he will _kinda _be back to his character (I prefer a bad ass Misaki)**

**Weeeellll pleas Review and those who are reading my other story, "Behind the Glasses," I'm putting new chapter today so don't worry :D**

**PEAS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness and Brightness don't combine**

**CHAPTER 1**

There were a lot of flowers around and so many trees that made soft relaxing noises making it to look so unreal, like if it was out of a book, it was perfect. Almost perfect. There was no one ells except a young girl standing next to a tree wearing an elegant green kimono with small cherry blossoms around it and a big white butterfly in the back. She had white milky skin and long brown hair that covered her eyes that were looking up at the sky, but there wasn't any sky, yet it was shining bright that day. So what was the girl looking at?

Suddenly the young girl turned her head to the side and saw a man looking at her. He was tall, he had beautiful silver heir, his skein was pale like snow, and his eyes were violet with a spark of love.

"I have finally found you"

The man said with a smile and she smiled back at him with love. With a blink of an eye he was now next to the tree were the girl was standing and with a simple move he got her by the waist and bring her close to his chest making it a tender hug between two people that love each other.

_You need to wake up! This is a dream!_

The man loos his grip of the hug and looked around wondering if what he had heard was product of his imagination or… no, it was impossible, no one else was their except him and the young women. "I thought you loved me," he heard the sweet but yet angry voice of the girl in his arms and when he looked down he was astonish seen her cover in blood, "you did this to me!" she accuse him with tears of blood falling down her eyes that were still cover by her hair. She push him away from her letting him to have a better view of her body and what he saw made his stomach to twist. Her legs, arms, stomach and face were all cover in blood, this wasn't a dream it was a night mare! Her small hands place themselves in her stomach and then to her chest, and lastly to her head, "I gave you my heart, my body and soul! Wasn't that enough for you?!"

"I-I didn't- I don't!" He was out of words, his heart was pounding fast and his muscles were paralyzed. What could he do for her when he was the one who cause her pain. He saw her falling to the grown and when he was about to help her he saw his hand with a knife dripping with blood while his other hand was holding something bloody and round and it was moving! He threw both objects to the grown and saw the women pointing at him, giving her last breaths she said, "Death for you who killed our chilled!"

* * *

"Hey Akihiko wake up!" Nowaki push his friend slightly rough knowing that he wouldn't wake up with just sweet words but when he didn't respond he kicked his chair making Akihiko to wake up of his current nightmare with a jolt, while screaming, "I didn't do it!"

"You didn't do what?" Nowaki ask surprise that his friend had woken up like that, scared and slightly sweating, "Were you having a nightmare again?"

"Hu? Oh, yea,"

_This is the fifth time, _he thought while recovering his breath. He has recently dream about seen himself hugging a women under a tree and all of a sudden she starts bleeding and accusing him of killing their chilled. This completely didn't make sense to Akihiko because first he didn't like kids and second he was gay, so why was he dreaming about a girl. When he was steady again he saw his surroundings and figure out that he was in his History class, but no one was in the class, not even the teacher, "did I sleep throughout the whole class period?" He asked Nowaki that was packing his notebooks in his bag. Nowaki was Akihikos roommate and friend since the first year of high school; even though they both use different kind of magic it didn't stop them to become close friends, Akihiko was black magic user, Hatalibur, while Nowaki was able to use both white and black magic, Takuun. But another reason why they are friends is because both guys had a common thing… They are both gay. But they are not attracted to each other making things more simpler for both. When Nowaki was finish packing his stuff up he pulled some of his hair back reveling his handsome face and beautiful blue eyes that reminded you of the deep ocean, and said, "Yes, and we're supposed to get going to our magic class, the bell already rang 2 minutes ago,"

"Seriously!? And you just woke me up!?"

"Yea, your welcome"

Akihiko gave a loud groan and as quickly as he could he packed all his stuff in his bag. Today was a special day for all the tenth graders in school because it was the day of 'The chosen,' each of the students were to receive a Chibtuk that was chosen by how strong their magic was, in Akihikos case he knew he was going to get a power full Chibtuk that would help him get to the top of all the students that are Hataliburs, like him.

Not knowing that the principal was planning on the same thing, but differently

* * *

Millions of different Chibtuks were been line up in alphabetical order before calling the names to those that were going to fight in front of the students of Arts & Magic High school, mostly 10th graders, just to show their abilities and how future combats were going to be. In other word, they had to give a good show. In front of all the Chibtuks was a giant platform or how the Chibtuks see it, the arena that was made out of concrete, plants, water and sand ready to be used for battle. Up in the roof was a dome as big as the platform (maybe even bigger) its use is to put it over the arena when battles were going on making sure that any attack wont hurts any of the students or creature out of the battle field.

After every Chibtuk was in their assign place students started to appear fascinated by how many Chibtuks were lined up and how the arena was construct. Many of those people were waiting for blood to be spilled wild other just wanted to receive their Chibtuk. When every student of the grade 10-12 was in, a lady with short orange hair, glasses, and with cloths of the military stood in the middle of the platform with a microphone on one hand while in the other small folded papers, "Students, Today is the most important day for all of you," she said with a firm voice, "all of you are going to receive their own Chibtuk, considering how strong _your _magic is, it's the easiest way to know which corresponds to each and one of you, but first! We will make a presentation on how a battle takes place,"

The Women unfolded the first paper, " Frau Shinta stand up!"

Second paper, "Shinobu Takatsuki stand up!"

Third, "Sakura Higurashi pleas stand up!"

and lastly "Misaki Takahashi pleas step up!"

* * *

**Note: YAY I'm done! **

**Next chapter the battle/fight and Misaki mitting Akihiko  
Review pleas!  
**

**thanks C:**


End file.
